In the conventional acceleration detection device, based on an acceleration sensor signal of a vehicle in a stopped or stationary state and the other acceleration sensor signal in a transition state in which the vehicle transitions from the stationary state to running state, a drift error due to temperature change or aging is calculated for use in a zero point correction of the acceleration sensor. An example of such technique related to this description is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-145151.